


【最王】我有一个梦想

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.是半次元的限定首尾挑战2.我有参考眠太太的本子，会有一定的既视感。3.我觉得逻辑混乱，看看就好了。4.总之OOC警告。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】我有一个梦想

【我有一个梦想！】  
王马小吉的声音又一次响彻整个才囚学院的上空，他这样的演讲已经持续一个月了，每天中午就会准时响起。  
【如果小最原忽视时间的迫切性和低估本人的决心，那么，这对小最原来说，将是致命伤。】  
最原有点头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他知道他的演讲是对自己的恶作剧，目的是为了看自己的笑话，这件事情要从一个月之前说起。  
※  
“所以说小最原有什么梦想吗？”  
才囚的午休很长，长到让人感到无聊。大多数人会缩在自己的研究教室里，不过也偶尔会有呆在教室里的人，正如现在的最原和王马一样。  
“梦想？”  
听到王马的问话，最原从侦探小说中抬起头来，只见那个小个子男生正倒坐在前面位置的椅子上，懒洋洋地趴在自己的桌子上，扑灵这他那紫水晶一般的眼睛，在正午的阳光下折射出好看的光。  
他的问题最原没有仔细想过，真要说也许给委托人带来笑容算是一个吧。  
不过这可是那个王马小吉提出来的问题，最原觉得他一定还有别的什么想说，不能掉以轻心。  
“你问这个干吗？”  
“同学之间的闲谈都不行了吗？小最原好冷淡哦~我好伤心，眼泪都要流下来了，虽然是假的。”  
王马装模作样地挤出一点点泪光，他觉得自己老实回答的话一定会倒霉，便随意回答道：“我现在的梦想是看完这本小说。”  
“诶~~我可是在问梦想耶！小最原这种今晚我要吃咖喱的回答是怎么回事，我感觉才囚学院很快就要失去一名超高校级的侦探了。”  
“为什么？”  
“毕竟有人连人话都听不懂了，我感到很伤心，唉~~”  
说着王马撑着脸望向窗外，正好看到kibo从眼前飞过，他脸上悲伤的表情逐渐变成了奸诈的笑容，他黑着脸轻声开口道：“所以说，这本书的凶手是主角的弟弟。”  
“……”  
“……”  
沉默在我们之间蔓延开来，对于喜欢看侦探小说的人来说，提前剧透凶手是大忌，知道的一瞬间一切阅读都会变得索然无味。  
王马就是想用这种方式让最原从他手上这本破书里面走出来，截断他的后路，掐着他的脖子，让他一直看着自己，正视自己。  
最原与他四目相对片刻，皱着眉头合上了手中的书，看得出来他有点生气。  
“王马君……你这是谎言吧。”  
“尼嘻嘻，都是真的哦~就像我喜欢小最原一样都是真的~”  
“这个主角根本没有弟弟。”  
“阿拉拉~我记错了！其实就是女主啦~”  
“她有不在场证明。”  
“其实就是主角！”  
“这就违反侦探小说的守则了好不好！”  
最原被王马折腾得头有点疼，他揉了揉眉心，平复了一下心情道：“你到底想要说什么？”  
“我说，小最原。”  
突然王马褪去了戏谑的表情，一脸严肃地看着眼前的人，他说：“你对我刚才说得有什么感觉吗？”  
“我就感觉你别再说谎……”  
“我喜欢小最原。”  
“…………………………………………………………”  
最原盯着眼前的人，他在想这个话题到底是怎么变成这样的，不是在讨论梦想吗，为什么会变成这个？王马难道又想耍什么花招了？  
长久的沉默换来得是最原无语的声音：“这是谎言吧？你到底想要说什么？”  
“诶~~小最原原来是机器人吗！出bug了吗！台词跳回之前了欸！我一生一次的告白就这样否定了吗？”  
“这种话你昨天……”  
“不考虑一下吗，我就这么没有信用吗……有点伤心耶，呜，我要哭了，我要哭了哦，哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
说着这人放声大哭起来，炸耳的哭声响彻整个走廊，不过最原知道这肯定是假哭。  
“你拿手放在胸前好好想想平时到底有没有说过实话……”  
“万一这就是真话呢？”  
说这句话的时候王马又一次闪着他亮晶晶的眼睛盯着最原，就像小动物一样。  
然而最原不会被这样的眼睛骗到，他已经被骗好几次了，他微微挑眉道：“万一这就是假话呢？”  
“尼嘻~那就当做被我骗了，然后爱上我吧。”  
“…………………………………………………………”  
最原看着伸出一根手指奸笑的王马有点无语，有时候他是真不知道这人是缺乏常识还是脸皮实在是太厚了，为什么总要找自己的麻烦。  
他躲避那人热烈的视线，别开眼神望着窗外云叹了口气道：“饶了我吧，为什么被你喜欢就……不如说你真的知道什么叫做喜欢吗？”  
“你是把我当成笨蛋了吗？”  
“没有。”最原继续看着云朵他淡淡地开口：“你脑袋很聪明，有超高校级的才能，有自己的组织，怎么可能是笨蛋。”  
“……”  
王马没有说什么只是面无表情地看着眼前的人，也不知道他在想什么。最原也没有注意到他的表情，继续说了下去：“但正因为我知道你是什么样的人，我才知道自己绝对不可能爱上你。”  
“诶~总觉得，小最原现在很可爱呢~”  
“可爱这种词不是形容男生的吧。”  
“不，就是可爱，一种暗恋少年的感觉，那种感觉自己的恋爱是禁忌，拼命压抑自己内心冲动的青春期少年的模样。”  
“为什么你总是这样。”  
“因为小最原看到我心里就会dokidoki的啊~”  
“谁会这……样……？？”  
听到王马的话，最原转过头来刚想生气，对方却没有给他说完的机会。王马伸手捞过他的脑袋，把他拉向自己，随后他温暖的双唇贴了上来。  
事发突然，最原根本没有反应过来，震惊的双目盯着眼前模糊的人影甚至没有任何动作。见状王马更加大胆起来，加深了他的吻，他伸出舌头舔了一下对方因为震惊而一直大开的双唇。  
没有得到任何拒绝的信号，他默认对方就是同意了进一步的行为。他变换了一个动作之后，向着内部侵入进去，细细舔过对方的舌面与上颚，得到了令人满意的颤抖。  
他一直睁着眼睛，盯着眼前的人的反应，最原从惊讶到震惊直到满脸通红，一副透不过气的模样，所有的一切都让他感到无比地兴奋。  
最终他轻轻地咬了一下对方的舌尖之后，松口放开了怀里已经变成熟虾子的人。  
“哈~”  
“啊、啊、啊……”  
最原赶紧往后一躲却狠狠地摔倒在地，他说不出任何话，只有红着脸不断远离那个白色的恶魔。  
“你看……”  
“什、什、什……”  
王马俯视着坐在地上的最原，脸上满是胜利的笑容。  
“dokidoki了吧~”  
“啊、啊…………”  
对此，最原什么话都说不出来。  
※  
从那天之后，最原便一直躲着王马，也就从那天之后，中午王马热烈的演讲就开始了。  
正如今天这样，不断地循环重复。  
【朋友们，今天我对你们说，在此时此刻，我虽然遭受种种困难和挫折，但我仍然有一个梦想！这个梦想深深地扎根于最原的身体内。】  
“哈？！”  
最原坐在自己的研究教室里听到了他那越来越不靠谱的演讲，一脸震惊地盯着广播。  
“我受不了了！！”突然春川出现在了他教室门口，她冲到最原的面前把他一把拉了起来，“快点把他解决了！”  
“但是……”  
【我梦想有一天，在宿舍的床上，昔日欺骗世界的总统将能够和寻找真实的侦探纠缠在一起，共同品尝爱情的味道。】  
“哈？！”  
这人越说越离谱，绯红也逐渐爬满了最原的双颊。  
“他太烦了！而且越来越离谱了！快点让他闭嘴，宰了他还是你跟他上床都可以！”  
“诶，我为什么要跟他上……”  
“闭嘴，你想死吗？”  
春川的脸色跟锅底一样，她应该是忍耐了很久，今天终于爆发了。  
【这就是我的希望，我怀着这种信念来到了此处。  
有了这个信念，我将能把绝望变成希望。有了这个信念，我将能把小最原对我的偏见，改变成为对我无比依赖的怜爱之情。】  
“最原，你听到我说话了吗？”  
“啊……诶……”  
春川看了眼前这个满脸通红的人，沉默地放下了他，她那个该死的演讲今天就会结束了。  
※  
“王马君，你到底要做什么？”  
最原来到天台的时候，王马还在继续他激情洋溢的演讲。他入侵了广播室的设备，将话筒连到了天台，这么做的理由也许只有他自己清楚了。  
“我在表白啊，没听出来吗？”  
“我很困扰，请你停下。”  
听到最原的话他慢悠悠地转过身，玩味地看着身后的人。  
“那你就是答应我了？”  
“我可没这么说。”  
最原皱着眉头盯着眼前的人，他在想可不可以趁他不备把他手上的话筒给关掉。  
不过王马一眼看穿了他的目的，瞄了一眼手中的话筒后，失望地转过身开口道：“那我继续了……”  
当然这份失望是假的，他一边说一边偷偷地看着他的小最原，只见他一副越来越生气的模样，突然喊道：“你到底要干什么！”  
王马一抹之前不正经的表情，他关上了手中的麦克风，一脸严肃地转过身直视眼前的这个男人。   
“跟我交往。”  
“……”  
这句话这一个月他听了无数次，每次都逃走了，躲避这个人提出的请求。  
“这是谎言吧……”  
说这句话的时候他心里没底，因为相处这么久，经历了这么多地你追我赶他看得出来，眼前这个男人是认真的。  
王马看着他平静地回问道：“你真是这么认为的吗？”  
“……………………………………”  
他也没有催促，只是脸上挂着浅浅的微笑注视着眼前的人。  
最原回想起之前的事，脸逐渐变得一片绯红，也许那人戳穿了他一直不想承认的事，也许只是那一个亲吻导致的结果。  
一切都在那一天发生了改变，有人问过恋爱的感觉是什么？那是一种突然发生的，无法解释的，但又无法回避的一种感觉。  
那人的笑容以前觉得烦人，如今也变得如此可爱。  
“…………你可以不怎么做。”  
他放下手中的话筒。  
“我说了多少遍你理我了吗？”  
他向前踏出了一步。  
“我也要……那什么，心理准备。”  
他站在了最原的面前。  
“那么你的回答呢？”  
他踮起脚一把抱住了他可爱的小最原。  
最原低着头看了他一眼，突然捂住了自己通红的脸颊，他感觉此刻比之前的亲吻还要令人头晕。  
“呜嗯……”  
“那你就是答应咯？”  
他沉默地点点头。  
得到了自己想要的回答，王马兴奋地拿起话筒，对着楼下大喊：“谢谢大家！我们在一起了！”


End file.
